Love At First Sight
by crystal-flame
Summary: Chapter 6 is up Kaoru believes that Love at First Sight is nothing but a petty thing but when she saw the man of her dreams things started to change. KK pairing
1. Glimpses

 Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. I'm just a fan and I'm just only using the characters just for fun so don't sue me.

AN: This is my first fic so please be gentle about it. Thanks

Glimpses

Deep in her thoughts, Kaoru didn't even notice that a wall is nearly infront of her. She keeps on walking and walking until she crashes on it. She stumbles down and lands on her butt. "Ouch that hurts, mou!" she exclaims. She lifts her right hand and touches the sore in her forehead and also in her butt then frown. "Why of all days it has to be this day! And why of all times why is it has to be this time!" she whispered to herself while she arranges her hair that is hanging infront of her face. She took out a mirror from her backpack and lifts it infront of her. She looked at her reflection and frowned all the more "now I have bruises to mark my stupidity" she told no one in particular. "At least Kaoru no one sees you to fall on your butt." She told to herself. She giggled first then she laugh loudly. The laughter would be the only source of noise in the deserted gym.

"Where is she? We are supposed to meet here and she's late! God forgive her" Misao cried out. She stomped her foot in frustration and looked at her watch, she's been waiting in the canteen all alone for nearly an hour. 'It would not take a person to walk from god knows where to the canteen in nearly an hour' Misao thought. She grabs her bag brutally and started to walk like a madman. 

"Its' still hurts though, I really look like I've been in a fight." She mumbled while inspecting her bruise. She moved her head from right to left just to have a good view on it with the mirror. A loud thud was heard in the gym. Kaoru's heart gave a start. She whirled her head in the direction of the sound and gave a sigh of relief, it's only Misao. She resumes her inspection. Misao glared daggers at Kaoru's direction and trudge forward until she reached Kaoru's back. 

"Where have you been Kaoru? I've been waiting in our meeting place for an hour and where were you. You cannot tell me that you are just here all the time?" Misao lashed out. She's getting redder and redder by minute.

Kaoru knew her bestfriend is getting riled up, so she chooses the only way to calm her instead of lashing at her too. She stood up and winced; she rubbed her buttocks a little and straightened out. "I was having a talk with Mr. Yoroshima about the project he gave us this morning. Then I went to my locker to retrieve my assignments. I used this gym so that I could go to our meeting place faster." She explained. 

Misao calmed down, all her anger washed up in an instant but when she look at Kaoru and notice a black circle in her forehead, she gets infuriated again. "What has happened to you? Have you been in a fight? How come you have this bruise, I didn't saw it this morning?" she grabs Kaoru's chin and tilted it to the left to have a better look. Kaoru took hold of Misao's fingers and took it away. "I haven't been in a fight, and I'm certainly am not dumb to fight someone. Now cease this banter of yours it's just a minor bruise. I bumped myself right infront of this wall with by head slightly bowed. So there you now know what has caused this bump. Now let's head home or we won't see tomorrow's sunshine" Kaoru said brightly leading her bestfriend towards the exit door.

*********

            "Oi, pal you've got to help me with this assignment of mine tonight or else I won't be alive the next day." Sano pleaded, holding the notebook in his both hands. Kenshin averted his gaze from his book to look at Sano, who is kneeling at his side, arms stretches infront of him and the head is bowed as if in prayers. He gave a loud sigh and nodded. Sano's somber face turned to a grin after he catches the nod from his buddy. "Thanks pal you're the best" Sano hastily stood up and went to the other side of the table to arrange his things and returned to Kenshin's side and grabs him at the collar. "Come on pal we have lot of things to do". 

            While both of them pass by the gym, Kenshin heard a commotion. He stopped, while Sano kept on walking, and tried to peer inside using the back door of the gym. He saw her sitting in the floor muttering some words that he could not decipher. Her hair cover most of her face that is why he can't see but it has the color of midnight black that is contrast to her soft and white skin. She arranged her hair. He looked at her face and was startled by the intensity of her beauty. Her skin is like a alabaster, her eyes are like wet blue velvet from the unshed tears, her cheeks are tinted with pink that emphasize her beauty all the more, his gaze dropped to her lips. Her lips are rosy red lips that rouse a sudden feeling for him to taste her and call that lips "mine". Then she raised her hand infront of her face with a mirror and blocked his vision.  When he regained his wits he only just realized that he was gaping at the girl. He had an urge to go inside the gym and introduce himself and almost put it into action. Almost. He was abashed by his attitude and then he heard her laughter. It is music to his ears. He turned to look at the other way around but then he heard a loud thud that drew his attention again. When he looked up he saw another girl who glared daggers to the girl that was been sitting there for 5 minutes now. He heard the intruder shouted the girl's name, her name is Kaoru. He grinned despite that he is eavesdropping he found himself happy for knowing the girl's name. His state of mind went back to reality when he heard the intruder lashed out at Kaoru, he felt a little twinge of rage inside of him. He felt an unwanted urge to stride in that room to take Kaoru away from the girl's outrage, but he could not and would not do it. He turned his back on the door and fought his urge to calm himself. He remembers that he left Sano behind and went running after him. He silently thanked the intruder for making him realize that he almost did something that he knows he would regret someday.

*********

            That night Kenshin is trying his best to take off the image of Kaoru that has been haunting his mind ever since he laid his eyes on her. He either eats the food or trying to tease Sano who is diligently studying his homework. Kenshin knows that he is not a help for Sano but a burden. A grin flashed in his lips and widen. Sano looked up at Kenshin "Why are you grinning at me like that?" Sano asked turning the book to another page. Kenshin stood up without a word and went to their room and closed the door behind and flop himself to his bed. His step father would arrive in any minute now and he has to do his homework too.

********

            The next day, Kenshin went to school earlier than usual. He waited at his locker and look at every faces that passes by. He spotted her at the locker with her friend from yesterday and also with another 2 girls that he wasn't acquainted at. Without a warning the conversation between Kenshin and Sano just popped out of his head. 

"I think pal I'm falling in love with a girl. She seems poised and proper. She has a raven hair that flows in her back like a satin sheet. She's so beautiful I wish she could be mine" Sano groaned and collapse in his bed while Kenshin is staring at the ceiling. "Are you listening to me pal?" "Hhhmmm" Kenshin responded. "You know pal you look like a man who is head over heels to a certain girl. Who is she?" Sano asked. "It's none of you business buddy" Kenshin said still not looking at him. Sano shook his head and smile over his friend's feelings. 'He sure as hell knows how to mask his emotions' Sano thought 'but even though he is the best in masking it I still know what is going on on his head'. He turned around to face the wall and closed his eyes.

            The bell rang to signal of the start of the classes; Kenshin look at his watch and realize that he lost track of time, he look at her ones more and enters the classroom quickly. The class started

He hadn't intended to wonder off of when it comes to his favorite subject but he did. "I think that girl has a very good hold on me" he told himself. The bell rang for recess.

**********

            "Misao how am I supposed to do this if I really don't know what it is" Kaoru groaned and handed back the thing to Misao. He took a mirror out of her pocket and put it infront of her. She looked at herself in the mirror and what she sees made her heart beat faster. She see a guy with a red hair 'it's rare to have a red hair' Kaoru though, not leaving her gaze at his back. Someone called him that made him turn, she saw his profile. When his back is turned she thought that he looks gorgeous but when he turned his face in the direction of the voice and the mirror captured his face, she described him mistakenly. He is not only gorgeous but strikingly beautiful. He has the softest eyes she ever seen, it is purple; his cheeks are sculptured perfectly as if some god had created him. His lips, oh god his lips could drive any woman to perfection. They are soft but hard at the same time and reddish, in short it is well chiseled, his chin has stubborn streak on it that made him more attractive. Then he looked at her, she blushed and hide the mirror in her pocket.

            Misao noticed that Kaoru blush all of a sudden. "You're blushing my dear bestfriend, and why is that?" Misao teased. Kaoru's blush deepened all the more and Misao laughed. Megumi and Tae looked at Kaoru and break into a fit of giggles. "You thought that we didn't notice that the cute guy there didn't look at you?" Misao taunt all the more. If they describe Kaoru she is like a tomato because of her embarrassment. "Oh, oh there is my Aioshi-sama. I have to go no" She stood up and kissed Kaoru, Megumi and Tae at their cheeks and leave the table. Kaoru and the other were left behind. Megumi stood up next and apologize for her lack of manners but she also has to go for the physics project. Tae and Kaoru were left behind so they decided that the have to go now to their own classrooms.

            "Oi, jou-chan aren't you coming in?" Sano asked the girl who stood at the door of their classroom. Kaoru got out of her stupor, she could not believe that he is her classmate, she bowed her head to hide her blush but stop all the same infront of Sano and spoke to him in a threatening voice "don't ever call me that" but of course Sano wasn't intimidated and Kaoru smiled saying that she likes that in a subtle way. And in that time a pact of friendship grew on both students.

            Kenshin sat at his chair while admiring the girl who threatens then smiled at his bestfriend. He definitely saw a fire in her eyes when Sano used the Jou-chan but it was replaced by kindness. 'So she is somewhat fiery but kind all the way, he like that immensely' Kenshin though.

            The teacher arrives at the room and gave the student's their sitting arrangements. Kaoru and Kenshin could not believe that they are seatmates and partners at the up coming project.  

**********

AN:

Minna arigato for reading this chapter. I hope you've love it. ;)


	2. Stares

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. I'm just a fan and I'm only using the characters for fun so no suing. ^_^

AN: Thanks to all those who reviewed this fiction especially to bluepoet and lara even though you're anonymous, to Kaoru Himura for giving me the advice to use the different tenses hehehehe, and last but not the least to ii sakura x drops ii () for liking it immensely.

**"…"** words that were spoken

**'...'** thoughts that were used

Stares

            'How can I concentrate if we're inches apart' Kaoru shouted mentally. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes and blushed. 'Gods is this punishment or reward to have you're crush seat next to you' she thought 'but if this is a punishment I love you, and if this is a reward I love you more', she bent her head to hide her smile. She kept her smile intact and unwavering while she goes down to business. She bent down at her right side to her bag and took out her notebook for that subject; she straightened out with her notebook in her both hands and placed it on her desk. She flipped the cover to open her notebook and started to write down those important words. Odd, but she feels safe when she's next to him.

            'God's is this punishment or rewards to have you're crush seat next to you' Kenshin thought while writing down what is written on the board. 'But if this is a punishment I love you, and if this is a reward I love you more'. He looked at her through side way glance. 'She's writing her notes and she has a wonderful handwriting.' He thought happily. 'And oh god, she smells like jasmine'

            They stayed silent, not knowing how to start a conversation. They sometimes caught themselves staring at each other then turn away immediately while blushing profusely. 

            The bell has rung indicating that the class is finish. Students stood up and went to their friends to go to the canteen; Kaoru arranged her bag and gave Kenshin last look before going outside. She started to move towards her locker when she was blocked by Sano. 

            "Hey jou-chan, can I borrow your notes this afternoon?" Sano asked softly

            Kaoru stopped and looked at him. "Sure, why not you could borrow anything." Kaoru replied

            "Okay see you in our next class, Ja ne" Sano turned and waved hi hands and started to approach Kenshin, who was leaning on the door outside the classroom.

            "Okay" Kaoru waved her hands also and went to the other side of the hallway.

*******

            "Sano, Kenshin over here" Souijuro waved his hands for the two to see their new table. The two went towards their friends and started to seat down. 

            "Where's Aioshi?" Sano asked standing up to buy foods.

            "He's with his new girlfriend" Shishio answered, his voice both arrogant and gentle. He took hold of his girlfriend's left hand and massages it

            "Aren't you going to eat Kenshin?" Souijuro asked

            "Yes of course." Kenshin replied smoothly

            Sano and Kenshin went to the counter to buy foods. 

            "You know Kenshin I like Kaoru, She's like a sister I never had" Sano whispered

            Kenshin got mad at Sano when he heard the word "I LIKE KAORU" but then it subsided when Sano continued to say "SHE"S LIKE A SISTER…." He let out a heavy sigh. 'Why does she have to have this effect in me?' Kenshin contemplate. Sano knew that something's amiss with Kenshin but he didn't voice out his opinion. They both give their payments silently at the cashierbut the cashier has no change for their money. The girl looked at him intently, but Kenshin frown intensify from the look she's giving him "Keep the change" Kenshin said without second thought and proceed to their table. Sano shrugged and followed Kenshin not bothering to argue about it.

***********

            "Hey guy's I want you to meet my boyfriend Aoishi" Misao made a dramatic hug to her boyfriend who in return arc his arms around her waist.

            Tae and Megumi smiled over their fanciful friend and to her boyfriend.Misao noticed that her best friend is not yet there. "Have you seen Kaoru?" Misao asked worriedly.

            "Nope, we haven't seen her" Tae replied, tilted her head from right to left looking for any sign of Kaoru

            "Maybe she's in the ladies room" Megumi replied without bothering to look anywhere.

            "You're right maybe she's in the ladies room" Misao agreed

            Kaoru came running towards her friends. She snatched Misao from Aoishi and drags her to a corner. Misao gave a shriek when someone snatched her and felt herself being dragged to a corner, she stop shrieking when she realize it is only Kaoru, who could do such a thing to her.

            "Hey slow down, we're not being chased by horses, are we?" Misao, panting for breath, bent down and put her hands on her knees. She flattens herself on the wall and looked at her bestfriend. "So what's all this commotion" Misao asked

            "Misao you won't believe this!" Kaoru exclaimed so-matter-of-factly.

            "Then pray tell what is it that I won't believe?" Misao remarked

            "I think for the very first time I'm in love"

            "So what's wrong about that? I should be thankful because my bestfriend has fallen in love for the very first time"

            "No, you don't get it I think I'm in love at first sight"

            "You what???" Misao bellowed, appalled by her friend's remark

            "Misao sheath your claws and lower you're voice, you're making us in trouble."

            "I cannot believe you! You told me that love at first sight is just for fools and I'm not stupid enough to say you're a fool." Misao shook her head

            "I know but how can I stop that? He's my seatmate and my partner for the upcoming nuclear project?" Kaoru asked

            "If that is so then Kaoru is also a fool"

            "Misao, would you please stop teasing me!"

            "Oh, I'm not teasing you I'm just only joking"

            "It's the same"

            "I know. By the way I haven't introduce to you my boyfriend"

            Misao took hold of Kaoru's hand and dragged her back to their table. Upon arriving, Misao let go of Kaoru's and grabs Aoishi's hands and introduce him to Kaoru. Kaoru bowed to him offering an apology for the scene she made earlier and for politeness. Aoishi also bowed to say it was forgiven and of course as a sign of respect. Kaoru extends her right hand towards Aoishi and introduce herself. Aioshi did the same.

            The bell rang. Students went to their respective classrooms. Fortunately Misao and Kaoru have the same kendo class, so they both went there. They changed their clothes to gi and hakama. They both entered the gym and smiled, no one is there yet so they could use some exercise in their upcoming sparing.

Kenshin and Sano have just finished changing their uniform to sparing attire, they went directly towards the gym and were amazed by the two opponents sparing as if their life depends on it. They stood there watching the fighter's every move.

            "Slick moves" Sano commented at the girl with long hair arranged in a high ponytail.

            "Graceful" Kenshin remark

            "Poised" Sano referred at the same girl

            "Energetic" Kenshin remark at the other girl with braided hair

            Kenshin realize that there is something familiar about the girl with ponytail. They way she move and smell. Kenshin smell a scent of perfume it is……jasmine. He smiled inwardly. He would surprise her.

            The teacher entered the gym and made the student form a wide circle. He instructed that the first thing that they would do is practice. The teacher gave the students 30 minutes practice afterwards the real game begins.

            Kaoru and Misao started to practice when they were dismissed; they went to a corner where they could move freely. They bowed to each other as if they're mortal enemies and prepared their stance for an attack. After a second or two they charge at each other, raising their shinai above their heads and trying with all their might to hit one another at the head. Kenshin and Sano just watch the two from the bench. 

            Misao tried to use her ninja skills. She jumped high towards Kaoru, the shinai is positioned infront of her right breast with both hands gripping the handle tightly, and then shoving the shinai forward aiming at Kaoru's stomach. Kaoru jumped 2 steps backward just before it hit her and dash towards Misao; Kaoru then swung her shinai in order to hit her opponent's neck. But Misao dodge the attack and lowered herself in a crouching position. She hastily stood up and moved away from Kaoru then she tried to walk at the wall to assault Kaoru from behind but Kaoru knew that move so she turned her body in Misao's direction and blocked it easily using her shinai. Kaoru rolled towards Misao while Misao jumped forward. 

They looked at each other and prepared their stance again. Misao, holding her shinai above her head, was the first one who attacked and Kaoru held her ground. Kaoru calculated Misao's moves and she made use of that advantage; then, as Misao rapidly approach her and her shinai is ready to slash her, she back dive and caught Misao's Shinai with her feet then hurl it at the other side of the room. She also used her feet to trip Misao but Misao jumped up before she was hit my Kaoru's leg. When Misao landed she did not expect Kaoru's move then she felt a tap in her head and the teacher signaled their end of practice.

*******

            Kenshin and Sano were watching their every move. Then as Misao charged Kaoru at her stomach, Kenshin quickly stood up but he could not move from his spot. When Kaoru darted the attack by jumping 2 steps backward, he hadn't realized that he'd been holding his breath then he let out a sigh of relief. He fall back on the chair and tried to calm his heart beat.

            "Whew" Sano whispered. Kenshin knew from that reaction that he was also affected by that move. Kenshin could see every curves of her body and the skills she posses, her chi increase with every energy she gives. He likes that very much, and he like her very very much

*********

             The teacher whistled signifying of the real game. Kaoru and Misao went to their position. "Who are those two, are they students here? Kaoru asked Natsumi, who is seating next to her.

"They are the best in kendo class. Whenever someone wins in our upcoming game they would spar with those two but they never reveal themselves unless that person is a worthy adversary. And everybody in this school calls him Battousai. You're just a new comer here so you don't know much about him but I advice you now, beware of him and his friends" Natsumi replied while nodding vigorously

 "Oh" Kaoru uttered softly

The first pair the teacher announced was Kaoru and Yukito. They both stood up and faced each other in the middle of their sparing place. They bowed to each other and readied their stance. Within minutes Kaoru won the battle without giving all her energy. Kaoru sat in her place and was rewarded by praises from her classmates. Then next pair was Misao and Sakura.

Misao formally bowed to her opponent and started to attack the opponent. She used her ninja skills like what she did with Kaoru and won the game easily. She was rewarded with praises also.

After 4 wins of Kaoru the teacher decided that her next opponent would be the so called "Battousai".

"The last battle would be Battousai and Kamiya" he said

Kenshin stood up and started walking towards his new opponent. He smiled, "At last I can see how good you are my dear" Kenshin mumbled to himself. He arrived at the center and bowed slowly at her, who in return bowed also. 

As usual they prepared their stance. Kenshin just bent his body slightly, feet moved away from each other and his right hand is infront of the handle of the shinai while his left hand is holding it. He jumped when Kaoru swung her shinai towards his neck and he landed swiftly and gracefully on the floor. He used his god-speed to move behind Kaoru.

'Where did he go?' Kaoru mentally asked when she whips her shinai at the air. She felt someone from behind and used it to her advantage. She crouches down then turns around using her feet to support her weight. Kenshin anticipated that move so he jump and somersaulted above the head of Kaoru. 'Is he playing with me?' Kaoru thought 'He didn't even attack me'. She stood up and turned to look at him. 'He's smiling?' Kaoru became more confused.

'Battousai, not yet' Kenshin is battling with himself also because battousai wants to be unleashed. But at this instance, battousai is more capable than the rurouni; he emerged and replaced the natural self of Kenshin. The darker side of Kenshin is bolder and adventurous than the other one.

            Kaoru got angry when Kenshin smirked at her. She tried to hit him and hit him and hit him but he always block her every move. He then shifted from front to her back with his god-speed then took hold of his helmet and turned it upward then he gave a kiss on the left cheek. Kaoru stilled a moment not knowing what has happened and how to respond from that. It was her first kiss even though that it is on the cheeks. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. The teacher whistled and the game has finished. Kenshin took off his helmet not leaving Kaoru's back. The teacher praised him again but he ignores it, he step forward more closer to Kaoru and whispered to her ear. 'Nice game, Kaoru' His breath sent shivers down her spine and she don't know how to stop that reaction.

            When the teacher's said the word "Kenshin Humira" it registered quickly in Kaoru's battered mind. She turned around to look at him and saw a glint of amber in his purple eyes. His amber-purple eyes are more seductive than her bare purple eyes. She swallowed hard "Ke…Kenshin" the only word Kaoru could utter and she could only stare at him.

            Upon hearing his name escape her lips, his eyes turned from somewhat purple to amber eyes.  And his smile widen.

****************

AN: that's all folks for now. Thanks for giving this fiction your time and reviews ( I hope) well see you next time ^_^!


	3. The look

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. I'm just a fan and I'm only using the characters for fun so no suing. ^_^

AN: Thanks to all those who reviewed my last chapter. So here goes my next, I hope you will enjoy this too.

The look

Kaoru stood alone on the parapet looking across the street, the wind playfully flipping her hair about her shoulder, both hands clutching the ledge in front of her. She thought about the sparring and they way she acted.

****************

_Flashback_

_The teacher whistled and the class stood up ready to leave for their next class, though they still talked about the two combatants and their graceful moves. Kaoru stood her ground not moving an inch until Misao grabbed her collar then hauled her towards their locker._

_Kaoru collapse on the bench, eyes wide, lips are slightly open and a blush creeping towards her cheeks. Misao looked at her and squat down. "Are you all right? You look as if you have seen a ghost!" Misao announced._

_"I was kissed" Kaoru whispered._

_Misao__ hadn't catch Kaoru's mumble, she shook her hard and asked the question again. Kaoru looked at her and shook her head sideway, she opened her mouth then closed it, not knowing what to say. Misao became more perplexed at her best friend's attitude, she stood up, turned to her locker and took out her skirt. "If I were you, I would start changing my clothes or else I will be late for my next class" Misao advised._

_Kaoru remembered that they still have a next class, she hastily stood up discarded all her gi and hakama and in one swift movement she grabbed her uniform and put it. Misao was exasperated at her best friend but she did not voice it, she knows that Kaoru was hiding something and she can't figure it out._

_After their class in Physics, Misao started nagging Kaoru because of her switch of behavior; she was silent, trying to think of a way to evade her best friend's persuasion. She closed her eyes and gave a heavy sigh, although it is hard for her to air out she told Misao everything except the kissing part._

_"He was so fast, the way he moved it's as if it has its own tire" Kaoru said cautiously._

_"Kaoru I know you are trying to hide something from me, tell me!" Misao encouraged._

_"I know I'm sound crazed but I just felt that he kissed me right in my cheeks"_

_"Kaoru how could he kissed you if he was sparring with you. Maybe it was your imagination." Misao assured _

_"No Misao, I did feel his lips. And of course I did not imagine it" Kaoru persuaded._

_"All right, all right." Misao put her hands infront of her as if to ward off Kaoru. Kaoru pouted and stomped her foot. "Mou, you don't believe me!"_

_"Let's just forget I asked, okay?"_

_"Okay"_

_The two sat at their table, Kaoru felt that someone was watching her; she looked at that direction and found herself staring at the amber eyes of the same guy she sparred with. It seems that she was mesmerized from Kenshin's amber eyes, trying to blink her eyes but he held it captive. He smiled at her seductively and found herself blushing tremendously; she gave a small smile and his grin widen._

_Tae looked from Kenshin to Kaoru and giggled, "I think someone is starting to go out of her shell." From that word Kaoru turned to looked at Tae and frowned. _

_"What did you said?" Kaoru asked._

_"I said someone is starting to go out of her shell."_

_"Who?"_

_"Think and you will find the answer"_

_Kaoru pouted but dropped the conversation._

_End of flashback_

_********_

Kaoru looked at her clock, hanging on the wall near her bed, and sigh. "Its getting late and I have to wake up early" Kaoru said to no one in particular. She went to bed and turned the light off. She flops herself and started dreaming about Kenshin.

Kenshin toss and turn in his bed, images of Kaoru appear at his mind, he put he right arm on his head and stared at the ceiling. "Kaoru, Kaoru" he whispered lovingly. He remembered the day's event; his lips cracked into a big smile and wondered about Kaoru

************

_Flashback_

_Someone caught Kenshin's attention and saw Kaoru walking towards her table, his eyes turned from purple to amber. He stared intently at her back and felt her back stiffen. She turned to his direction and smiled at her. "She still looks pretty and adorable" he thought. He held her eyes captivated and saw her blush intensify, he like that he. Someone tapped him at his shoulder and looked at Sano; he growled at him and returned his head towards the young nymph but her attention was directed to another person. He sighed and shook his head. _

_She was so good, the way her body respond to his nearness, the way she intoxicate his senses, the way she smell, and the way she taste. She has amazing skills, her moves are almost perfect, her stance is incredible, and her speed is good. If only she was his and his alone, he would be happy for the rest of his life._

_End of flashback_

_************_

Kenshin smiled at the thought and close his eyes. His ready to take the world again, the thought of her is a vitamin for his stamina.

*************************

AN: thanks for all your support. I'm sorry for the short story because I'm having a hectic time.hehehehe. see you in my next story. 

Ja Ne……^_^


	4. The Dream

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. I'm just a fan and I'm only using the characters for fun so no suing. ^_^

**AN: **Guys I'm back at last. Thanks to all those who reviewed my last chapter. It's a shame because it took this chapter too long than what is expected. Please enjoy this chapter. I love you guys!

The Dream

Kenshin dreamed of Kaoru being in danger.

 _She was captured and tortured by an enemy before Kenshin arrived to save her. He saw her hanging on a tree, her hands were bounded with a tight rope and her eyes were blindfolded. He could hear her pained whimpers and his hatred doubled over, he looked at his enemy and couldn't contain his hand from unsheathing his sword from its scabbard. He stepped forward and faltered when his enemy pointed his sword towards Kaoru's throat._

_"Uh, Uh, battousai, take another step and you will never see this lovely piece." The enemy sneered_

_Kenshin gritted his teeth in frustration as he looked at his enemy laugh all the more._

_The enemy cut the rope and Kaoru's body fall into his arms. He shoved her in his body and licked her temple as he seized her bounded hands with his free hand. He anticipated Kenshin's reaction, and when he got it he laughed menacingly. "Battousai watch as I do what I want with your girl" the enemy shouted. He showed his sword and without warning he slashed her throat into two and released her. Her body dropped emotionless and her eyes were wide of fright. The enemy licked the remaining blood on the blade and crouched down; he took off Kaoru's clothes in a rush and started raping and mutilating her body. He bruised her lips with his own and touched her chest and other body parts mercilessly. A tear dropped from her eye and her lips formed a single word, it was Kenshin's name. _

_Kenshin roared out a battle cry and moved his legs but it wouldn't budge as if he was glued in his spot and his arms were difficult to move up, his eyes widen with disbelief then a feeling of helplessness engulfed Kenshin's heart. His head dropped to hide his face and he gripped his hands tightly until his knuckles turned white, he forced his numb feet forward then another until he was running toward her. But as he run, he was getting farther and farther from her. He saw the glow from her eyes fades and soon replaced by blankness._

_"Nooooooooo" Kenshin screamed, reaching out his arms toward Kaoru._

_**********************_

Kenshin woke up with a start, his face covered with sweat, his heart beating faster than normal and he was panting for breath. He clutched his clothes and tugged it for air to get in as he sighed heavily. He pulled off the blanket and stood up, going directly to his bathroom. There he washed his face and looked at his reflection. "I couldn't even save her. Am I that weak, I could not protect the one I love the most?" he thought. Different kinds of emotions swirled before his face as he though about the way the enemy raped Kaoru in front of him.

He returned to his bed but his eyes won't shut in fear of dreaming the same absurd dream again. He looked at his alarm clock, which was beside his bed, and returned his gaze at his ceiling. "It was only 12 in the midnight. How long will I stay wide awake?" he murmured.

Kenshin was totally exhausted from not sleeping; his steps were slow, his shoulder sagged and his hair was not fixed. His eyes were glazed and his energy was surely drained out. He went directly to his classroom and slumped down in his chair. Sano sat right away beside him and started chattering about nonsense topic. He glared daggers at Sano and by chance he saw Kaoru entered their classroom and hastily averted his gaze to another part of the room, but still catching Kaoru's smile all the same,

Kaoru's smile faltered, the warmth in her eyes extinguished immediately. "He didn't even bother to smile back at me. Is he mad at me? What did I do?" she thought inwardly. She bowed her head hiding her eyes behind her bangs as her gaze dropped at her feet. Kaoru quickened her pace towards her chair and sat down; she tilted her face up and looked at him, his expression didn't even change. 

Kenshin felt her sudden change of chi. He mentally cursed himself but kept his gaze on the board. 

The bell chimed and the teacher entered the room, greeting them with a high spirits. Kenshin stood up but his body suddenly felt like liquid, he sank back to his chair and with a thud his head dropped at his desk. 

The room swirled and stumbled around him and he saw a long, dark tunnel. He seemed to plunge down the tunnel and light slowly faded away until it vanished with surprising abruptness.

Kaoru was startled when Kenshin fell down on his chair; she bent over and shook him a little. When he didn't respond she touched his forehead and felt cold sweat and heat at the same time. She panicked and called out to her teacher then reported about Kenshin's condition, the teacher asked for a student who could carry Kenshin to the clinic and Sano went forward. He took Kenshin in his arms, pulled him up and placed him in his shoulder. Kaoru was trying to keep her tears from falling and she too volunteered in taking care of Kenshin.

At the clinic, Sano carefully laid Kenshin on a bed then Kaoru walked towards the other side holding a basin of cold water and a sponge. She started wiping off Kenshin's sweat and heat.

After an hour or two, the school announced that Kenshin must be to the nearest hospital because of his high temperature. At the hospital, Kaoru and Sano sat at the chair watching while a nurse tended Kenshin.

The nurse turned at Kaoru, "Miss, right now the patient is alright. If ever he perspires you could wipe it off" she said sweetly then left the room. Sano stood up and paced all around the room not knowing what to do, Kaoru went beside Kenshin and dabbed the sweat that was trickling down from his forehead. 

The sun has set and the sky was nearly dark, Sano was now sitting on a chair across the bed from weariness but he dared not to close his eyes and Kaoru, same as Sano's condition, was trying to hold her eyes open and not wanting to close them even for a minute, but exhaustion won over both of them.

****************

_"Please don't go" Kaoru whispered brokenly at Kenshin's ear while holding him in a tight embrace. Kenshin returned her embrace as tight as he could without crushing her, "I can't Kaoru, I have to go for the sake of Kyoto and I have to do this" Kenshin whispered miserably, not wanting to break free from her embrace and from her loving heat but he cannot stay forever in happiness while other people die from Shishio's clutches. He pulled away from her and turned his back on her, Kaoru hurriedly hug him at his back, still not wanting to him to leave, and wept wretchedly._

_For the second time he pulled away and walked away from her and into the forest; her knees buckled and she fell on the ground, hands on her face as she wept shamelessly. Her body rocked from the intensity of her cries and her eyes were bloodshot from tears. A handful of dirt was plastered on Kaoru's Kimono and legs and fireflies danced around her in a consoling movement._

****************

Kaoru was awakened from Kenshin's slight movement and his whisperings. A frown marred her forehead and thought about what had Kenshin said, _"I can't Kaoru, I have to go for the sake of __Kyoto__ and I have to do this." "Is he talking to me in his sleep?" Kaoru thought and a smile spread on her lips while she mopped his face clean._

Kenshin's stepfather arrived and saw the young girl tending to his son while Sano slept on the chair; he shook his head and approached the girl. He placed a hand on her shoulder and felt her tense abruptly.

Kaoru was startled when a hand dropped on her shoulder, when she looked up she saw a huge man towering over her. She hastily stood up and bowed her heads in respect. The man bowed in reciprocation. 

"Young lady it's already 7 o'clock. Won't your parents be troubled?" Heiko Seijirou asked in a soft tone

Kaoru gasped and looked at her watch. "I better go; I guess my parents worrying about me by now…" she smiled sheepishly

"Thank you for tending my son tonight and I would really appreciate it if you would visit him tomorrow." Hiko Seijirou said and smiled warmly at Kaoru. "Sano, accompany Miss Kaoru to her house" Hiko commanded. 

Sano nodded and waited for Kaoru at the door.  Kaoru bowed again and went to Sano, and then they went to their destination.

After a comfortable silence, Sano opened his mouth to speak up "I'm just wondering jou-chan… do you have—certain feelings for my best friend?" Sano asked while chewing his favorite fishbone (AN: I don't know where it came from ^_^!)

Kaoru started blushing tremendously "Why do you ask?" Kaoru asked timidly, she moved her eyes from right to left then right again. 

Sano felt her sudden shyness and a grin appeared on his lips. He stacked his hands on his pocket and looked up at the sky, "Nothing, it just crossed my mind, that's all" Sano replied. 

Kaoru pouted, "Am I that transparent? What if he already knows what I really feel for Kenshin, would he tell him? Mou, he could've asked another question, anything instead of that!" She thought angrily.

Sano could feel her rising chi and his grin broadened immensely. "This is so much fun" Sano thought. He started to whistle and his eyes danced with merriment. Kaoru glared at him and shook her head in exasperation. Sano dropped her on her house and bade her pleasant dreams then laughed loudly. Kaoru's fist crashed on Sano's stomach that brought out a howl of pain from Sano. She stomped inside and slammed the door shut. Sano was left outside rubbing his sore stomach but smiled all the same.

"Tadaima" Kaoru announced and went directly to her bedroom. Her parents looked at their ascending daughter and stared at each other then her mother asked if she has eaten yet. 

"Yep" Kaoru answered instantly.

In her room, she changed her uniform into a sleeping yukata and went directly to her shelves. She took out her diary and flopped herself on her bed. She wrote the special events that took place that day. When she was finished she closed it and placed it on her desk beside her bed and switch off her lampshade and went to sleep. 

The next day, after the class, she went directly to Kenshin's room and sat comfortably next to Kenshin's sleeping form. She stared at his face for a while and noticed his soft steady intake of breath and his normal pulse that appeared in the monitor. And for the first time she saw how smooth his face, how boyish he appeared when he was sleeping, and how peaceful he seemed. She gave in to her urges and caressed his well chiseled cheeks with the back of her hand. Out of no where a muscular hand gripped her small and fragile hand painfully, she tried to free herself but when she looked at him all her strength washed up in an instant. His eyes were the most cold and dangerous eyes she has ever seen and they looked at her own eyes intently. A shiver ran down her spine and a deep blush creep in her cheeks. She couldn't even avert her gaze from those intense eyes. 

"Protect me goddess" He whispered then he released her hand and fell back to his sweet slumber. Kaoru couldn't speak and couldn't think properly, she was stunned by those words and by the look he gave her. She swallowed hard and put her hands in her left chest hoping to stop the ferocious pounding of her heart. 

A sound startled her reverie; Sano walked inside the room and found her sitting near Kenshin. He smiled and offered her some food; Kaoru shook his head slowly and announced that she was going. Sano bowed and showed her to the door. Kaoru opened it and smiled back at him then bade him farewell.

That night Kaoru dreamed of Kenshin. _He was wearing a gi and hakama with a sword at his right side. His hair was arranged in a high ponytail and his eyes were cold and scary like at the hospital that day. His face was somewhat covered with blood that oozing out from the wound on his forehead. _

_He started approaching her with deathly grace and the swiftness of a predator. She was amazed at how he moved but at the same time she could smell her own fear. She glanced from left to right and found herself unable to move from her spot. _

_He withdrew his sword upward and brought it down to slash her; she squeezed her eyes and waited to be sliced up but she felt no pain at all. She peered and saw a body lying at her feet covered with its own blood. Then she saw Kenshin walk toward the body and embraced it. She could tell that this body was dear to Kenshin because he collapsed down on his knees and shouted the girl's name._

_Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut but when she opened it she was inside a dojo where a young lady, facing her back at Kaoru, was sitting on the porch peacefully. Kaoru thought that she was waiting for someone, when she walked toward the girl she could smell the same perfume she has, it caught Kaoru's curiosity and walked infront of the girl._

_ When she looked at the girl she inhaled sharply. She could not believe that the lady sitting infront of her has the same face as she has. But the difference they have is that the girl's eyes were blank and her eyes were full of emotions. Then her attention was turned away when someone opened the gate. She was taken aback as Kenshin who opened the gate and walked toward the girl._

_Kaoru looked at the girl and saw a glimmer of happiness wash over her being. Kaoru saw how she embraced Kenshin and how he returned that attention. Kaoru felt a pain stabbing her heart and she seethed with anger. She realized her mistake instantly, "Why am I angry? He isn't mine" Kaoru smirked and her eyes were downcast. _

_Kaoru pivoted and left the two lovers alone. When she looked back she saw another situation. She saw the two lovers in the forest crying to one another. Then she saw him pull way from her and turn his back to her. Kaoru was touched when the girl embraced him again and cried on his back but it soon vanished when Kenshin walked off leaving the girl in her own isolation and misery. She could see the vulnerability of the girl and had an urge to comfort her but a light took her without another thought._

She opened her eyes and realized that it was only a dream, but it seemed real because of the pain she felt was gripping her chest. She went to her bathroom and felt a tear trickle down followed by a torrent of tears that weaved its way out of her eyes. She couldn't stop herself from crying even though she didn't know the reason why she was crying in the first place.

****************

AN: Thanks guys. Whew! At last I finished another chapter. Sorry for the delay because I'm having a hectic time right now. ^_^!

**To XP-DarkAngel**: Ei, I updated as soon as I canJ.

**To MiraiGurl**: thanks for supporting; I'll try to update another by this coming week. If you want you could email me and you 

                        Could give me suggestions and I would appreciate it J

**To glory230**:  thanks for giving your undivided attention. I hope I'll see you in my next chapter. Sorry it took this chapter 

                        Soooo long than I anticipated. Hehehehe ^_^

**To Ocean Fish**: Thanks for visiting this little accomplishment of mine. If you want you could email me and you could give 

                        Suggestions for my in coming chapter J

**To Nanakilover/Brukaoru**: thanks, I like your review, sowie for this chapter; I hope I can see you in my next chapter. 

                        I'll try my best to upload as soon as possible.

**To RK-128**: Yeah, it's kind of a little cute; I hope I'll see you again in my next chapter.


	5. Prophecy

AN: Guys I'm back! I have survived from my atrocious studies. Well this is another chapter to entertain you and I hope you'll love it too. Wow, I never thought I would have 53 reviews and to say that I'm in awe. Thanks a lot and I hope you would enjoy this chapeee… ^_^

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. I'm just a fan and I'm only using the characters for fun so no suing. ^_^

Prophecy

She opened her eyes and squinted from the morning light. She then looked at her clock that was on the right side of her bed; it was only 6 in the morning. Slowly, she moved her head to face the ceiling and stared at it for a moment. She sighed and stood up to do her morning routine. After taking a bath, she went downstairs and ate her breakfast. 

At 7:30, she asked permission from her parents to go to a sick friend; she gripped her hands tightly as she waited for their indecisive frowns and refusal, however, they agreed to her request with ease. 

While walking down the road towards the hospital she thought about her dream last night. "It seemed real, the way I walked on the grass and how I stood in front of the girl. Everything seemed special, but why me? Why was I the one sitting and waiting?" Her thoughts were interrupted by an old woman leaning against a wall. Her head are bowed down as she spoke to Kaoru "Hi, there young lady" 

Kaoru stopped and faced the old woman "hi, can I help you?"

"Your help is a definite requirement" the woman answered as she looked up at Kaoru.

"Then what is it?" Kaoru asked gently, unsure of what was to say

The old woman smile "You're such a fine beautiful woman, you don't have to be afraid of what is to come because he will be there for you and I can see from your frowns that you are uncertain of him that your mind is in turmoil. " Kaoru hastily responded "Who are…" but was cut off when the old woman shook her head in a negative motion and continued, "You don't have to know who I am, all you have to know is what I'm about to say… the man who will be there for you is the man you saw in your dream, you must take precaution from him and as much as possible you must avoid him. His very existence is surrounded by pain and deaths that would only give you eternal grief, however, he would also give you happiness as well. Think this message is all for naught? Iya, but it's a suggestion for you to use in the future. " She looked at her with a smile and left, leaving a stunned Kaoru aside. 

"What was that?" she asked no one in particular as she bowed her head down and her eyes roamed from left to right. She shook her head to ward off the old woman's message and went on her way. But with each step she took, her conscience nagged her into believing the old woman's _'suggestion'_. Upon arriving at Kenshin's "sick room", she stood infront of the door and hesitated to knock. A nurse passed by her back and stopped. "Miss, the room is not locked" she smiled "if you want to, I'll knock for you"

"Oh please, I certainly want your help" Kaoru took hold of the girl's hand and squeezed it gently as she whispered her plea. "All right, I can see that you're worried." The nurse agreed in a whisper and knocked on the door.

*******************

Hiko Seijirou sat beside his sleeping son and was starting to doze off when a soft knock was heard in the silent room. He turned his head to the left and said, "You may come in"

The door squeaked open, revealing the same girl who won his admiration last night for taking good care of Kenshin. He abruptly stood up and walked toward his visitor. "My dear, I 'm surprised with your early visit but I thank you all the same for coming. Do you want something to eat or drink?" Hiko asked in a mild voice

Nothing. Not a word, not a sound, not a nod, not even a blink could be seen and heard from Kaoru's face. Kami Sama's truth, she couldn't. The man standing infront of her was much more terrifying and intimidating than last night. He was the only person who could ask a question but make it seem like he roared at her for doing something wrong or stupid. "Oh Kami Sama, I'm in a lion's den and the man in front of me is the strong almighty lion who would tear me into pieces and have me as his supper, Kami Sama I'm not that tasty, am I?" she thought.

"I'm not a lion and I don't eat girls like you, and as for your taste I cannot answer that" Hiko remarked, he smiled at her absurd thoughts, and only then did she realize she'd spoken her thoughts aloud.

She took a step backward, and realized what she was doing and how that cowardly retreat must have look to Kenshin's father, and quickly stepped forward again. "I think, she thought, I have to start digging my own grave." She gave him her most serene face she could muster but the feeling won't go. She started squeezing her hands then.

Hiko sighed as he took mercy on her and placed his hands on her shoulder. "You don't have to be afraid of me; I'm not a lion or a monster that would surely hurt you. Now cease this fear you have for me and let me know what you want to eat?" Hiko smiled as he saw a glint of fire in her eyes.  

"Did he just order me to cease being afraid?" she thought. "He just did" she nodded to placate him

He waited for her to speak up. After 2 minutes of silence, he spoke up. "Come have a seat" Kaoru nodded and went over to the seat. "Do you want a sandwich?" she nodded again. Hiko went over to the refrigerator and took out a made-sandwich and went back to her. He gave it and a whispered thank you was all he could draw out from her. When she was finished with her sandwich, he asked if she wanted a cookie, she moved her head up and down. He was starting to hate the nod movement. After eating all the cookies, he took hold of her hand and said, "Didn't I tell you to stop being afraid of me" A nod was all Kaoru's response. He gritted his teeth in exasperation and continued, "Now, has your fear of me disappeared?" Kaoru's head started to move up and stopped then shook her head in negative motion.

Hiko breathe a sigh of relief. "I'm glad". 

Kaoru was intrigued by Hiko's answer. She finally spoke up "Why?"

Hiko smiled. "Because not only can your head move up and down it could also move from left to right."

"Did you just insult me?" Kaoru asked trying to understand that peculiar statement

"No dear, those were just my observations, and I'm not blind not to know that you fear me from the moment I stood up and went to you, Am I right?" 

Kaoru nodded  

"Okay so enough of this nonsense; do you want me to leave you for a while with Kenshin so that you could freely talk to him?"

"No" her denial was as quick as a dagger hurled at a wall, she, then, qualified her answer "What I meant to say was, I could spare a moment with Kenshin and help you tend him and….and" she stammered out.

"You care a great deal for my son" Hiko commented

"NO…!" she was startled by Hiko's statement; she jumped to her feet, almost shouted at Hiko again. She took a deep breath to calm her muddled emotions and sat down "Do I really care about Kenshin? But I has been such a short time… she thought, how could that be? "No. 'A great deal' is not the correct phrase to describe my concern for Kenshin, although I do care for your son… as a classmate," she said

"No? Then why do you help me tending him? A classmate would only visit, but as I can see, yours is a different matter?" He was enjoying himself, with each of her frown and hesitant answers, he knew that she was struggling to be diplomatic, and he was actually finding out far more about her than she could possibly realize. 

"One has nothing to do with the other, sir. And I had always had this nature to help those people who are sick and in need"

"Of course as a classmate you would do that" Hiko finally conceded. He smiled as he thought about how his son would surrender his heart to this young courageous girl and how she would yield to him as well.

Kaoru pulled Hiko away from his thoughts and back to the present. "Sir where would I place these flowers I bought for Kenshin?" Kaoru asked

"You could place it on the table and I'll be the one to rearrange it. I'll just leave you for a minute to buy foods, okay?" he asked

"Sure"

Hiko left the two on their own and went on his way. Kaoru sat next to Kenshin and stared at his peaceful face. A lock of hair had fallen over his forehead, giving him a boyish look; she straightened them out, the back of her hand deliberately brushed his smooth forehead not just once but twice. She thought of how smooth and perfect his skin is, she smiled, stood up and went to the bathroom. In a second or two she appeared and went back at his side. "I have to confess something to you Kenshin, your father was right, I care 'a great deal' about you, but you'll never know" she whispered in his ear.  She straightened and smiled, pleased with her feat. Hiko entered the room and asked about his son's condition as he placed the food on the counter. 

"He's fine, nothing happened." She looked at her clock and stood up. Mister Hiko I think I have to go now. And sir could I have a last request, I promise it won't be a bother." 

"Okay" he asked when she faltered.

"Pls. don't tell him that I helped you tend him" Kaoru pleaded.

"Why is that?" He asked

"Well because we had a lot of misunderstandings and… I want to keep it secret" Kaoru hid her blushing face with her hair.

"But it's best to tell him so that he knew that you want his forgiveness." Hiko drawled out

"But you see, I really don't want him to know" Kaoru pleaded.

"All right, I won't tell him." Hiko assured 

 "I have to get going Mister Hiko. Thanks for everything and I'm pleased I meet you again, Sir"

"The pleasure is all mine Kaoru. I think I'm the one who should thank you—not the other way around. And so much for the formality, you can call me Uncle for future preparation and that would be enough." She smiled. A brilliant smile that was so contagious Hiko also smiled in return.

They both stood up and Kaoru turned to leave but glanced at Kenshin for one last time. Then she went out.

********************

Morning light filtered the room through the window that was left open. Kenshin slowly opened his and blinked twice. He moved slightly and winced as he felt an excruciating pain in is body, as if he was badly beaten. He lay unmoving for another minute waiting for the pain to subside then turned his head and saw his father sleeping on one of the chairs near his bed. He lifted his right hand to touch his forehead but stopped, and frowned, when he noticed a dextrose protruding in his right hand. His frown deepened as his eyes went about the room.

"You're finally awake"

Kenshin whirled his head to his father. "Yeah" he smiled weakly "Where am I?" he asked his father

"You're in the hospital. And for Kami Sama's sake I don't know why my idiot son fainted, of all causes why that?" Hiko announced.

"I fainted? What day is this?" Kenshin asked

"It's the seventh day"

"WHAT?????" Kenshin burst out

"Will you lower your voice, baka deshi, you're disturbing the dead. Now lie down and do as I order. I'll call the nurse to inform her your sudden consciousness, okay"

"Okay" Kenshin groaned. He laid down and a thought struck him hard. "Something's amiss, he thought, maybe I died and gone to hell or…." His frown deepened as he figured out something in his mind. "Is it a fact or a fantasy that I saw a girl tending me? A beautiful girl who has a raven hair… but I cannot put my finger on who it was. I guess it was just a dream." He sighed and turned his head as his father entered the room

Two days had passed and still there was no sign of Kenshin in the school. Kaoru knew that he gained consciousness 2 days ago. She thought about how he was doing and what he was doing at that time. She kept on thinking until her friends barged in her little private thoughts. Misao and the other laughed but Kaoru stared at them as if they've been from another planet only-god-knows-where. She shook her head and stopped thinking about Kenshin. She joined in and laughed, forgetting Kenshin thoroughly.

*****************

"Ei pal, I'm glad you're fine now." Sano said

"Me too." 

"So, where is Jou-chan?" Sano asked

"Jou-chan??? You mean Kaoru?" Kenshin asked

"That's what I said"

"Why would Kaoru be here?"

"My god, are you that forgetful or you are just plain stupid? She tended you from all the days you were unconscious" 

"She took care of me?" Kenshin whispered in disbelief 

"Well Yeah….." 

Kenshin remembered when he gained consciousness and saw a blurry face of a young beauty who sat beside him. Now he knew who she was and he promised that he would have her no matter what happens.

***********************

AN: A special thank you for these people ReinaQueen, Nanakilover/Brukaoru, ChocoChocoChan, KeNsHiN, Konika, Shadowsage Hopesong, Koneko-chan8, Lara, dropppe_X, cute-cute, AnimeFreakBoy, d-lolo, Cutie-Kaoru, damsel_n_distress, MaraiGurl, XP-DarkAngel, paula, koishii-glory, Ocean Fish, RK-128…. Thanks for supporting me and thank you for loving this story. I want you to know that I love hearing from you. 

By the way I would like to thank Angela Conde for reading this chapter and reediting it again.hehehehehe…

Ja Ne… ^_^ 


	6. The Flirtation Begins

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. I'm just a fan and I'm just only using the characters just for fun so don't sue me.

**AN:** Guys, I like to thank all those who reviewed. Count this one two. J

The Flirtation Begins

Kenshin strode toward his classroom with Sano at his left. They were talking together when Kenshin accidentally bumped into Kaoru. He looked at her and smiled as he extended his hands toward her disheveled hair.

She fell on her but and cried out. "Mou!, Why do I have to encounter someone in this unprecedented and ungodly hour." She ignoring the extended hands and brushed off the dirt on her skirt. When she looked up it was only Kenshin and Sano who were towering above her. "Gomen" her voice lacks sincerity as she said her apology. She looked at them at the corner of her eyes as she went inside the room and prepared herself for their class.

Kenshin stood there gaping at what just happened. How dare her to ignore his out stretched hand, he thought. Sano, on the other hand, looked at the two and clasped his hands together as if in prayers. He saw the look on Kenshin's face, he sighed and slammed his hand on his friend's right shoulder to get him moving. He shook his head as he hid his grin. 

Kenshin got out of his stupor, with the help from Sano, and went inside the room. He considered the temerity the girl has just given him, he smiled mischievously as he think of a way how to get even with her. He remembered what Sano told him the other day and he thought that is good bait. He saw her immediately sitting on one of the chairs infront. He advanced as quietly as possible and sat beside her and eased his arms on her chair and leaned sideways and whispered to her ear sweetly "Thanks for taking care of me" he straightened out and grinned.

Kaoru was immobilized for a minute and whirled her head at him "How did you know?" she snapped.

"From the look on you face, it seems that you're somewhat guilty." His eyes glistened and turned into amber.

"I'm not" she said in her defense

"Really?" He roamed his eyes and looked back at her "Why is it when I thanked you, your face paled and your eyes widen in shock. Don't you think that it is somewhat peculiar?" he asked innocently as he grinned at her.

"No!!!" she hastily glared daggers at him. "You know that I cannot abide people like you." She faced infront and decided to ignore him.

But Kenshin wouldn't be deterred. "But then you care a great deal for me" he teased.

She whirled her head again to him. "Who said I care a great deal about you?" she couldn't believe hearing all of these things

"I think…it…was….you?" he questioned artlessly

"I did?" She was more perplexed than he is. Thousands of thoughts come tumbling in a huge wave. She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. She closed it for a while as she dug deeply on her thoughts. She looked at him and her temper are finally ready to explode, "How did you know?!!!".

"All I know is that a certain girl with a raven hair, blue eyes, smooth cheeks, curly eyelashes, little pert nose, and gentle lips whispered on my ear. But then Sano just confirmed it for me" he said innocently

"Sano…you mean Sagara Sanosuke???" she asked disbelievingly

"That's what I just said, woman"

"And how did Sano confirm it for you?" Kaoru asked sarcastically.

"Why, Sano just told me that you tended me when I was unconscious."

Her head whirled at Sano, who was sitting after her. "How did you know that I tended him?" she demanded. She threaded her fingers through her hair in frustration and tried to regain control of herself. Then suddenly it dawned on her that Sano was there too. "Why did you tell him?" 

"Whoah girl, I'll answer your first question…."

"So what's your answer?" Kaoru insisted

"I was there and for your second question, I didn't know that it was forbidden to say a single word" Sano answered sweetly. 

"Well its not that it is forbidden…." She threaded her hair with both hands.

Then Kenshin demeanor changed in a blink of an eye from flirtatious to a serious one. He commanded that she look at him. Her eyes are blazed with anger when she complied. "Kaoru, I'm glad that you did, because now I know what to do"

"And what would you do???" she asked when he stopped.

His eyes flicked to hers and said with a wicked grin, "Modesty forbids me to say it"

"Oh, don't be coy, for I shan't ask you for that again" Kaoru chastised. 

"Well, I have to do my manly strength to persuade my beloved  to…" He stopped when a girl shouted his name and walked forward. She sat on his table and began to massage his hair.

"Darling, I haven't seen you for a month." The girl said

He smiled in a seductive way "But daring I was gone for 2 weeks. Did you miss me?" 

"Terribly. It feels like I'm in agony whenever you are not near."

            "Don't worry I'll just treat you."

            "Now. I want it now"

            "All right." Kenshin look around and shouted Sano's name

            Sano's head lurch at the sudden call. "Oi, you called me?"

            "Yeah, I want you here." Kenshin shouted

            Sano stood up and went to Kenshin and propped himself on the chair. 

            Kenshin look up at him then on Kaoru. "Ayako and I are going out. You want to come?"

            "Are you talking about cutting classes, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, frustrated by their attitudes

            "Hell yeah." Sano smirked and nodded "Count me in. Are we leaving?"

            "Yup" Kenshin stood up and walking toward the door with Ayako plastered on his waist and Sano at his heels. Then they were out.

            The class started and Sano and Kenshin were unaware of a sudden burst of jealousy from the Kaoru.

An: I somewhat revise the ending. Thanks to **Chibilover2000** for giving me this suggestion and hope I'll see you this new chapter I'm working on.


	7. Note

Minna, I somewhat revised the chapter 5 and I hope you'll like it. I'm really sorry if I updated far too long, its too complicating to explain things right now but I'll make it up to you by updating another chapter right now. By the way your comments and suggestions are needed and are welcome. Thanks to all those who reviewed my last chapter and those who will review my next chapter. By the way thanks to Chibilover2000 for giving me suggestion as to how to pattern my next chapter to that last chapter. Hope to see you again.. Arigato for waiting. Jan e ^_^


	8. A Little Anger

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. I'm just a fan and I'm just only using the characters just for fun so don't sue me.

**AN**: Guys I'm REALLY REALLY sorry for updating tooooo long. I know I'm a slow author but I love all those who reviewed my last chapter. So here goes.

A little Anger

            'I should have known that loving Kenshin is like loving a hard cobble stone. He has lots of ways to make women swoon around his feet. Wait what am I saying? It's not that I love him that I feel this kind of jealousy. Oh how I wish I haven't met him and I hate that son of a pillicock!' she thought as she contemplate what had happened to her just a minute before. She stood up as she greets her teacher and sat down with a thump. She looked at Kenshin's sit and sighed with defeat. 'That's right. I should not fall for him.' Her mind wondered while her eyes are fixed on the Kenshin's empty chair.

~ 0 ~

Kenshin separated himself from Ayako and Sano after he treated them. He sat on a pavement as he stared at the distance. 'Oh how I like the blush that creeps on her cheeks. I should have witness it. The way her eyes turned into a deep blue.' He took out a chewing gum from his pocket and pops it into his mouth. He smiles as he thinks of a plan to anger her even more. He consider from one plan to another still he hasn't have one until the bell rings, returning him to the present. He stood up and thinks of the glorious hour ahead.

            He met Sano at his locker and leaned as he grins at him.

            "What has happened to you? It's as if you could conquer something." Sano remarked

            "You can say it that way."

            "Come on Kenshin, you are keeping this friend of yours excited!"

            "You are such a bonny monster after all"

            "Oi what did you say?"

            "Come on Sano don't pretend you didn't heard it."

            Sano laughed in a booming sound. "You really bait me, don't you? Alright what do you want me to do?"

            "I have this plan you see, and I want her to follow it quite nicely. To achieve it I need your help and I promise you if it succeeds I'll treat you tomorrow."

            "Done! So what is this plan of yours?"

            "You'll jut have to wait later."

            "By the way are you referring Jou – chan?"

            "Jou – chan indeed."

~ 0 ~

Later

            "Kaoru can you drop by at my house?" Misao asked, panting as she tried to catch her breath.

            Kaoru looked at her schedule and took out the books she needed for her next two classes. She looks at Misao and said, "Sorry Misao I can't. I have to do lot of works at home and I have to fetch Suzumi at her school." She smiled ruefully 

            "Okay, I'll just ask someone then." 

            "What is it you want? Maybe I could make rooms for my time if it won't take so much time."

            "Well Otouchan ordered me to baby-sit a son of his good friend and you know how bored I can be so I was wondering if you could come with me and we could chat at the same time."

            "What time are you going to baby-sit?"

            "At around 6 p.m." Misao smiled hopefully as she rubbed her hands together

            "I don't think I can."

            Misao hands fall at her side as she slumped. "I knew it is too good to have company."

            "Oh alright. Tell me where the house is and I might catch up after I fetch Suzumi."

            "That's it" Misao cheered up "You could bring Suzumi with you, if it isn't a hassle."

            "But I don't think if your dad's friend would agree with that."

            "Trust me."

            "Misao the last time you told me to trust you is when we were nearly caught by policemen when we spend the night infront of a "hunted house". Do you think it won't lead us to mischief?"

            "Not this time"

            "I trust you with this. So see you this afternoon?" Kaoru arrange her books and closed her locker.

            "All right see then. Ja ne" Misao wave at her as she run to her classroom.

            Kaoru smiled and shook her head. "Welcome to mischief" She said it aloud, thinking that no one could hear it.

            "Are we welcome?" 

            Kaoru's face shot up and stared at the unusual shade of purple eyes. "We…Well I was just talking to myself. That's all there is to it" Kaoru stammered and flushed out 

            Kenshin flashed a grin and moved out of her way. He stopped and look past his shoulders "Are you coming? You might be late for the next class."

            "Right." She ran up to him and they both went to their room.

The class has gone smoothly. No bickering between the two and no outburst from one another. Kaoru should have been happy with this but she's not. She could feel something's wrong or something is going to happen that she wouldn't like at all. She look at him through her eye lashes and felt goose bumps cover her body as she look at his purple - amber eyes. She placed her hands on her shoulder and tried to take away the sudden coolness she feels. She sighed from her creative imagination and returned to the discussion in front.

            Kenshin saw her movement and smile inwardly. 'Don't worry _my Kaoru_ I have a grand plan for you this lunch time.' He look at her for the last time and starts to succumb to his book.

~ 0 ~

Lunch Time

            Kaoru stood up and was about to go out when Sano intercede her from the doorway. 

            "Going somewhere Jou – chan?"

            Kaoru halted and looks at him, "Well yeah. I'm going to place this to my locker." She smiled.

            "Want a company?" Sano leaned on the door and stuffed his hands on his pockets.

            "Sure" Kaoru beamed and starts walking again. Sano got out of his position and accompany Kaoru to her locker.

            "Tell me Kaoru do you have feeling for my pal?" Sano asked innocently

            Kaoru blushed and bowed her head as she considers her chaotic feelings. "Wha…What made you think like that? I mean why ask me?" She stuttered out

            "Well, I was just considering the way you took care of him when he was sick?" He glances at her.

            "What I did was just a friendly care I mean I'd sympathized him just like his friends would do."

            "You have a point."

            "Okay Sano, what is this all about?"

            "Well I was thinking of how good your curves are and how good your body move."

            Kaoru glared at him as she look at his retreating form "You pervert I'll get you for that." She chased him in the hallway as she tried to catch him. But something got on her foot and then she tripped. 

            Everything was fast. One minute she was chasing Sano the next she was kissing Kenshin on the lips. Her eyes are wide as a saucer as she looks at his innocent eyes. Then she pushes him away. She gulps for air and wipe her lips with the back of her hands. Her eyes turned to violet as she glared daggers at him.

            "You stole my first kiss. How could you! You insolent bee!!!" She tried to hit him with her fist but he only evades it with ease.

            "I cannot believe that Sano was part of this!" She pants for breath as she tried to look at him. She sat down and still glare at him

            Kenshin crouch down "I told you I'll make you mine" he whispered and kissed her on her cheeks as he stood up.

            He left Kaoru flaring with vengeance in her head.

~ 0 ~

            She arrives at their meeting place of her friends.

            Misao was the first one who reacts, "What has happened to you. It looks like you loose a battle."

            "You wouldn't believe it. Guess who"

            "How could we guess if we don't know what has happened?" Megumi reasoned.

            "Well, someone took something from me"

            "All right, what is that something?" Tae asked

            "Someone stole my first kiss" Kaoru nearly shouted

            "You mean you were virgin?" Megumi asked

            "Of course I was"

            "So who is that guy?"

            "It was Kenshin. Kenshin Himura"

            "The one you took care of?" Tae asked

            "The same"

            "Don't you like it?" Misao asked

            "Well its not that I don't like it but. It's my first and I want the first one to be someone I love"

            "Isn't he?" Megumi asked innocently

            "No!!!"

            "Then it is destined that he is the guy for you" Megumi said matter – of – factly.

            "Megumi will you stop it"

            "Kaoru you don't have to fight it it's alright. He might be the one you were waiting for."

            Kaoru fell silent for a while. Pondering about the things Megumi has just said. 

            Megumi smiled and stood up. "I better go I have a friend to catch up. Ja ne"

            The others waved as they left Kaoru to her stupor.

~ 0 ~

            Kaoru was walking to his locker when strong arms appeared no where and encircle it around Kaoru. Kaoru gasped as she looks at the strong arms. She should have known it was Kenshin. He kissed her cheeks and released her and walks away as if nothing has just happened.

 'He was unpredictable. Unpredictable indeed' she thought. She touched her cheeks where Kenshin had kissed. Then she thought of how he hugged her and how he stole the first hug. 'Oh how I like to put this hands of mine on his face' she thought wickedly. I'll really have vengeance once for all.' She laughed wickedly.

'I'll have my vengeance once and for all." 

AN: Guys thank for all your support and your reviews for this chapter. I'm sorry if there are wrong grammars because I don't have time to reread it again. But I'll edit it once I put my head back into a whole. And please you comments and suggestions are need and welcome because right now I'm running of ideas because I don't have any inspiration right now so please feel free to give me suggestions even flames if you like about this chapter. Minna I have to go now, See you next time ^_^ 


End file.
